Arlan Hightower
Arlan Hightower, Lord of the Hightower, Lord of the Port, Voice of Oldtown, Defender of the Citadel, Beacon of the South, and current Master of Coin on the King's Small Council, is the head of House Hightower. He is technically also the Lord Admiral of the Whispering Sound, and captain of the Guardian, Oldtown's flagship. History Early Years Arlan was a bookish boy, ever lost with his nose in some dusty tome or outdated scroll. He loved both the Citadel and the Oldtown docks, spending hours upon hours merely watching them in silence, flanked by the intimidating shadows of his guard. He quickly grew used to not having very many friends, the wealth of his house setting him apart almost as cleaning as the sharp-eyed glares of his retinue, the ever vigilant Grey Guards making sure their ward never strayed into danger. The Great Schism was still in full swing, and though Mallador suffered his wife to practice her heretical faith in private, he refused to allow his son to wander unattended. To make up for this, Arlan read all the more - myths and legends, stories and tales; the lives of men like Serwyn of the Mirror Shield and the fabled Knight without Armour. He took refuge in these, and later, inspiration - one day emerging from the libraries, ready to learn the sword. Youth The years pass, and Arlan grows more skilled and more sure with a blade. The birth of several siblings provide bursts of excitement and surprise, though none more so than the twins born in 378AC - a boy and a girl, hale and hearty, with hair far different from his own. In 383AC, Arlan was finally judged ready to serve as squire to a knight. Mallador Hightower gave him the pick of the Reach, but the young lad had his hopes set much farther - Garlan Hightower, he named, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. A hard boon for Mallador to grant - but he relented. In the City of Kings Arlan trained beneath his uncle from 383 to 387AC, returning home a man grown with a wide new perspective on the world. In King's Landing he had met many new companions, faces that would later loom large - Orys Baratheon and Aeryn Celtigar, amoung others. At seventeen he finally turned his eyes toward home, taking up an administration position in Oldtown as all Hightower scions were expected to. Other friendships are born in this period as well - he met the young Theomund Rowan at the Tourney of Lorent Tyrell's 50th Nameday, and kept up a fairly regular correspondence with the future Lord of Goldengrove. Inspired by the words of his uncle and mentor, Ser Garlan, he sought love where it could be found, choosing to marry based upon his heart - and so met and wed Mara Bridges, in the year 389. It was a happy union, though his father greatly disproved - the young bride would spend much of her time in Oldtown trying to win the approval of her new-found family. The Third Targaryen Rebellion With the breakout of the war Arlan found himself the face of House Hightower - Mallador withdrew into his quarters, allowing his brother Loras to take a small force of men and aid the war effort where he could. Arlan remained home, focused on keeping the city running. With war's end later that year, his duties did not relax: Mallador did not return to public life, leaving the day-to-day operations of House Hightower and the city to his heir. The Plague of 391 The Third Rebellion saw an influx of refugees into the lower levels of Oldtown, now packed full with desperate, homeless, war-stricken folk. It was doomed to tragedy, and in 391 that tragedy struck - a coughing sickness swept through the lower reaches of the city, killing hundreds. Mallador at last emerged from seclusion, taking the reigns from his twenty-one year old son and setting about preserving the city. Ever eager to help, and still trying to prove herself, Mara Bridges made set an example for the city, going about her daily prayers and errands without fear, refusing both mask and carriage. She even went to the lower quarters of the city, offering what aid she could - and yet when she took sick in the eight month of 391, it still shocked the Hightower to the core. Mara was dead by the turn of the new year, and the sickness burnt itself out soon after. Mallador Hightower remained the ruler of Oldtown until his own passing in mid-392AC, the now widower Arlan Hightower inheriting the family seat. Recent Events Arlan was named to the King's Small Council in the year 394AC. He left for King's Landing straight away, following in the footsteps of his sister Baela, who had gone to serve as an artist in residence only a year or so before. Family * Mallador Hightower, Lord of Oldtown and Beacon of the South, d. 393AC * Alerie Caswell, Lady of the Tower and Famed Supporter of the Smtihs, d. 384AC ** Alicent Hightower ** Arlan Hightower, Lord of Oldtown and Beacon of the South ** Galladon Hightower, Steward of Oldtown ** Uthor Hightower, Maester of Riverrun ** Baelor Hightower, who men call Breaksail ** Baela Hightower, who men call the Light of Oldtown * Loras Hightower, the Marshal of the Iron Order in the Reach * Lia Merryweather, his wife ** Ser Osmund Hightower ** Ormund Hightower The Master of Coin's Court The Grey Guard * Arys Mullendore, Captain of the Grey Guard * Theomund Costayne, a dry and serious man, but sure and stalwart. * Alester Costayne, as bright and kind as his brother is serious. Sworn sword of Lady Baela Hightower. * Ser Harrion Ash, as deft a swordsman as you'll find, proud and haughty. * Wallace of the Mander, odd by all accounts. Wields a three-pronged fish spear in battle. * Brown Ben Beesbury, son of a Beesbury knight and a Dornishwoman. Skilled with lute and bow. * Edric Lefthand, a romantic and a bit of a lech, this youth won his name by the scar on his left hand, put there by the dagger of a woman he had grasped. The Bureaucrats * Salladhor of Lys, Harbourmaster of King's Landing. More commonly known as "that shim foreign bastard with the silver fookin' hair." * Josmyn Stonefist, of House Cuy, King's Counter - "Its easier to draw blood from a stone than gold from the Stonefist." * Ormund Hightower, King's Scales. Arlan's cousin and ward, of a sort. * Perriane the Peregrine, Chief Customs Sergeant, short, stout, with the eyes of a hawk. Many captains underestimate her when they first arrive in the city. Few of those ever leave again. * Argilac of Honeydew, Chief Customs Sergeant * Halleck, Keeper of the Keys (Jewels) * Utherydes, Keeper of the Keys (Purse) * Yohn 'Yawn' of Bronzegate, Keeper of the Keys (Manors) Known for his monotone voice, pallid features, and generally boring demeanor. Seems to know more about brass fixtures than any man alive. * Willam of Laurence, Keeper of the Keys (Armoury) * Titus of Hull, Officer of the West Mint * Godwyn Farley, Officer of the North Mint * Sumner Stormcloud, Officer of the Blackwater Mint - known for his black moods and impenetrable bad attitude. The room seems to darken just by his entering it. Category:Small Council Category:House Hightower